


Almost

by Cali_se



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was a moment of mutual recognition</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> For my drouble prompt chart. Prompt: Temptation
> 
> Come and join us at my Endeavour community: [all_endeavour](http://all_endeavour.livejournal.com)

It was a moment of mutual recognition, a sudden rush of relief and gratitude echoing so many others before it. They were halfway up a steep, winding stairway when Morse felt giddy, stumbled and almost fell; Thursday caught hold of him just in time.

They were very close, holding on tight, one step away from an embrace. Endeavour caught his breath as he leaned in, not knowing quite what to expect, not thinking of the consequences… 

The moment passed by as quickly as it had arrived. Suddenly and acutely aware, they parted, leaving only the tips of Fred’s fingers resting on Endeavour’s arm.

When Fred spoke, his voice was calm, with just a drop of emotion spilling over the edge. “Steady, lad. You could’ve had a nasty fall. Good thing I was there, eh?”

Endeavour couldn’t find his own voice. Instead, he blushed, combing nervous fingers through his hair.

He watched Fred walk away from him, towards the arrest taking place on the roof above, then closed his eyes against the chill air. He touched his hand to his lips, felt the remnants of another man’s breath still lingering there, and realised that ‘almost’ was no longer better than nothing.


End file.
